Kiss the guy
by merry kirkland
Summary: ¿Qué pasra cuando las naciones se harten de las continuas peleas de Alfred y Arthur?...tal vez si lo convensen de besarlo todo  se pueda arreglar. Usuk...y una oportunidad.


**Disclaimer:ni hetalia, ni la canción son de mi propiedad.**

**Advertencias: ojala, pero no.**

**Nota: leer con la canción Kiss the girl**

**Aqui les dejo el link...la verdad no soy fan de Ashley Tisdale, pero la canción es muy linda...y esta si esta completa...no como el de la pelicula...malditas anguilas.**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = H T G 2 3 X d G A i 4 **

**Nota:** le cambie algunas palabras ala canción, cambie un ella por un el.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss the guy<strong>

La conferencia mundial se celebraba, y este año se realizó en un lindo hotel, el cual tenía un inmenso jardín…toda una belleza.

* * *

><p>América, se encontraba dando sus geniales ideas, como cada año…pero antes de concluir fue brutalmente criticado por Inglaterra…el como un héroe, le respondió con un par de verdades…hubo un gran pleito, el ojiverde salió enojado de la sala…y Alemania tuvo que declarar un receso.<p>

* * *

><p>-Y así en resumen están las cosas-Alfred, le platico lo que sucedió, a su hermano el cual al parecer llego tarde.<p>

-Sí, Alfred, lo sé, yo estaba ahí, ¿qué no me viste?

-¿Estabas ahí?...hahaha pensé que habías llegado apenas unos minutos.

-…de hecho fue el tercero en llegar…-murmuro el canadiense.

-Dare?-pregunto Kumajiro, el cual se encontraba en los brazos de Matthew.

-…Canadá…

-Pero el héroe, no tiene la culpa de que Arthur sea un viejo amargado.

-Sí, pero tú le dijiste que sus scones se los podía meter a la reina donde mejor le cupieran.

-Pero… ¿Hey Matt, de qué lado estas?-el ojiazul inflo sus cachetes en señal de disgusto.

-Del tuyo…y del de Arthur…la verdad es que ustedes son tan obvios…

-No!-se rasco la nuca-claro que no, no es eso.

-Como tú digas bro, nos vemos.

Alfred se quedó otro rato ahí, sin saber que varios países artos de esas absurdas peleas entre los dos angloparlantes, estaba buscando una solución a eso.

* * *

><p>América, caminaba por los pasillos del hotel, se encontraba en la planta baja, cercad de los ventanales que daban al exterior y al jardín; sin razón aparente, y si pensaban que era para buscar al inglés, están completamente "equivocados".<p>

De repente una música comienza a invadir los pasillo, corredores y áreas del hotel, solo era una música de fondo, la cual se le hacía extrañamente conocida.

Antes de doblar en el pasillo, Francis llegó a su lado y coloco su brazo en el hombro.

-What the hell?- pero antes de que su pregunta fuera contestada, el francés comenzó a cantar en base a la canción del fondo

_-"There you see him_"-¿A quién se refería ese fanchute?; Francis lo acerco a la ventana y señalo por esta_-"Sitting there across the way"-_Alfred pudo ver a Arthur sentado en una de las bancas del jardín.

_-_¿Te encuentras bien France?

-"_He don't got a lot to say_,_but there's something about him_… _and you don't know why_, _but you're dying to try"-_el de cabellera larga se acercó a su oído-"_You wanna kiss the guy"-l_o dijo en susurro antes de retirarse por donde vino.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

De su otro lado aparecieron España y Prusia, e igual como Francis, siguieron con la canción.

_-"Yes, you want him, look at him, you know you do"-_empezó Antonio, yéndose del otro lado del Americano-"_Possible he wants you too, there is one way to ask him"_-el español señalo al jardín.

Y de su otro lado Gilbert continuo_-"It don't take a word, not a single word"_

Y al final, los dos se acercaron a sus oídos para susurrar la última frase, antes de irse_-"Go on and kiss the guy"._

_-_Esto no es gracioso-grito el de gafas, un tanto alterado, a las dos naciones que se iban rápido por el corredor.

Decidido a irse de ese lugar dio la vuelta para retomar con su camino, pero para su sorpresa ahora frente a él, estaban los nórdicos, Sealand incluido.

-Oh no chicos, ustedes ¿también?

_-"Sha la la la la la"-_y en respuesta los ya mencionados comenzaron a cantar-"_My oh my"_

_-"Look like the boy too shy"-_lo señalo el danés.

_-"Ain't gonna kiss the guy"-_canto Noruega, poniendo su cara de "me das lastima",

_-"Sha la la la la la"-_se unieron todas las voces de nuevo.

_-"Ain't that sad?"-_Berwald, con su seca voz siguió con la canción.

_-"Ain't it a shame?"-_y esa fue la tierna voz de Tino_-"Too bad"._

_-"He gonna miss the guy"-_agrego al final el pequeño Peter, mientras señalaba a la ventana; Alfred volteo a ver y vio que Rusia le entregaba una pequeña florecita a Arthur, poniéndolo todo sonrojado…y eso molesto mucho al estadounidense, que salió rumbo al jardín.

Pero cuando logro llegar a donde estaba Arthur, el británico ya se había ido.

-De seguro se fue con el comunista ese- y por ello, decidió buscarlo por todo el jardín.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, hasta legar a una laguna artificial, donde a lo lejos pudo verlo del otro lado parado en el muelle. Y por raro que sonase, la música seguía ahí.

Alfred, tomo un bote de remos, y decidió remar hasta la otra orilla.

-"_Now's your moment,_ _floating in a blue lagoon"-_América volteo a ver y no creyó lo que sus azulados ojos veían, era Hungría en un bote de remos a lado del suyo…ella llevaba un paraguas de encaje, mientras Austria iba remando.

_-"Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better"-_y este era Kiku, en un bote del otro lado del suyo, también traía una sombrilla, pero está más asiática, y el que iba remando era Heracles.

_-"He don't say a word"-_canto la húngara.

_-"And he won't say a word"- _entono Japón.

_-"Until you kiss the guy"-_y al final, los dos amantes del yaoi, le susurraron lo más cerca que pudieron, antes de retomar sus posiciones en el bote, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Alfred, comenzó a remar lo más rápido, pues vio que Arthur se alejaba del muelle.

Al llegar a este, se bajó lo antes posible, pero los bálticos se encontraban en una mesa cerca de ahí.

-¿Pero de dónde diablos salen todos?

-"_Sha la la la la la"-_eran Estonia, Letonia, Lituania y Polonia cantando entonadamente, cada uno con sus voces, diferentes entre si-_"My oh my"_

_-"Look like the boy too shy"-_comenzó Feliks, el cual al terminar, regreso a su labor de pintarse las uñas de rosa.

_-"Ain't gonna kiss the guy"-_Toris le siguió.

_-"Sha la la la la la"-_volvieron a cantar todos a coro_. _

_-"Ain't that sad?"-_ese fue Estonia.

_-"Ain't it a shame?"-_para luego dar paso a la frágil voz del menor de los países temblorosos_-"Too bad"_

_- "He gonna miss the guy"-_fueron Ucrania y Bielorrusia, que aparecieron de la nada, señalando el camino, por donde se había ido Inglaterra.

¿Acaso la canción tenía razón y lo podía perder?, de repente se cuestionó Estados Unidos, por eso se alejó de esas naciones, y se adentró a lo que era una especie de sendero, por el resto del jardín.

Comenzó a caminar rápido, pero con cada paso, encontraba a demás naciones, que contribuían con estrofas a esa canción.

_-"Sha la la la la la"-_encontró a la pequeña Lily, jugando con un libro de colorear, al lado de Suiza, que le señalo porque camino continuar.

_-"Don't be scared"-_ese fue Alemania, que más pareció ser una orden a una canción.

Sin detenerse, continuo, encontrándose a las dos Italias.

_-"You got the mood prepared"-_dijo Lovino, mientras comía un tomate.

_-"Go on and kiss the guy"-_con su afinada voz le siguió Feliciano, para después acompañar a su hermano con un poco de pasta.

_-"Sha la la la la la"-_Argentina y Chile se unieron a la canción.

El sendero se dividía en varios caminos, luego uno de esos en otros, y así sucesivamente.

_-"Don't stop now"-_China le señalo el camino.

Y todo se volvía confusión, mientras iba de un lugar a otro encontrándose con casi todas la naciones.

_-"Don't try to hide it how"-_ese fue México, que se encontraba sentado observando el paisaje, junto a otro latinos.

El camino que le señalaron, pronto se hacía más estrecho, pero al parecer no terminaba.

_-"You want to kiss the guy"-_salto Canadá en su encuentro, cantando con esa fina voz que poseían.

No sabía por dónde iba, y si esa parte todavía correspondía al hotel, las naciones aparecían, pero habían dejado de cantar, solo le apuntaban el camino por donde tenía que ir.

Se metió por una parte donde, los árboles se cerraban, la música seguía en un bajo tono…los arbustos se pegaban uno con otro…la melodía iba aumentando de tono…y por un instante se cortó…y….

_-"Kiss the guy"-le dijo Rusia que salió de entre un arbusto._

_-Ahh!-salió apresurado de esa parte._

_-"Sha la la la la la"-fue Francis que reapareció-"My oh my"_

_-"Look like the boy too shy"-__España__ lo __acompañaba__._

_-" Ain't gonna kiss the guy"-al igual que Prusia._

_El camino parecía estar llegando a su fin._

_-"Sha la la la la la"-canto Peter, que estaba con los demás nórdicos. _

_-"Ain't that sad ?"-los bálticos también estaba ahí._

_-"Ain't it a shame?"-los asiáticos, no se quedaron atrás._

_-"Too bad"-al igual que los latinos._

_-"He gonna miss the guy"-Escocia o Ian Kirkland, como lo quisieran ver, se le acerco a susurrarle al oído, antes de echarle el humo en la cara y empujarlo hacia el frente para que continúe…no sin antes darle un ramo de rosas Tudor. _

Todo el camino desembocaba a una especie de rosales, que rodeaban a un quiosco, donde Inglaterra se encontraba.

A lo lejos se oían los cantos de las demás naciones, pero físicamente no los veía.

"_You got to kiss the guy"_

Arthur se dio cuenta de la presencia del menor, y se dio la vuelta, no quería verlo.

Alfred, se adelantó, lo tomo de un brazo, y lo obligo a verlo…cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar el rostro del inglés bañado en finas lágrimas.

"_You've got to kiss the guy"_

-…Alfred…-fue su suave mormullo el que salió de sus labios, al sentir los dedos de sus ex colonia limpiarle esas traviesas lagrimas que intentó contener, más no pudo.

"_You wanna kiss the guy"_

-Sorry, Artie…-menciono el estadounidense-I really I love you.

Pero como respuesta el británico bajo su sonrojado rostro.

"_You've gotta kiss the guy"_

-…me too-contesto tímidamente.

Y América, ya no pudo más…y la canción era la culpable.

-I really want to kiss this guy…

"_Go on and kiss the guy"_

Se escuchó la última estrofa, la música seso, y como si de un milagro se tratase los labios Americanos tomaron posesión sobre los ingleses, primero tímidamente, tranquilo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el beso se volvía más profundo y más apasionado…Arthur paso sus brazos detrás de la nuca de Alfred, mientras este lo tomaba por la cintura pagándolo más a él.

* * *

><p>Detrás de los arbustos, una serie de naciones vitoreaba sus esfuerzos, habían tenido que ensayar todo rápido, pero había valido la pena, al fin esos dos estaba uno al lado del otro.<p>

Todos en plena alegría se dieron cuenta que el francés se encontraba muy nervioso al lado del canadiense, y lo mismo le pasaba a Matthew; pronteo los dos se disculparon y salieron cada uno en diferentes direcciones.

-Tsk…Toño-dijo Gilbert.

-Mande-contesto el español.

-¿De pura casualidad traes la canción de la "Bella y la bestia"-señalo el prusiano a las dos direcciones donde salieron las naciones de habla francesa.

Antonio lo comprendió-Si, creo que sí.

-Awesome, bien, entonces manos a la obra…- y así el peliblanco comenzó a organizar un segundo soundtrack, paro los otros enamorados.

Mientras Alfred y Arthur, se dirigían al cuarto del menor…tal vez sería necesario subir un poco el volumen de la música esa noche.

**The end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shalalalala!,<strong> hahaha, tuve que escuchar miles de veces esa canción para ver que todo cuadrara, pero bueno no me quejo, me dirverti, en hacer este fic, **pues es para ustedes!, en serio, es un regalo para todas las lindas personitas que han leido mis fic,** las que me han dejado reviews que me han ayudado mucho con las historias...y tambien es para las personitas que han leio mis fic, y que por una o otra cosa no comentan...no haya problema!

**Bueno este es un fic de descanzo, ahora regresare a hacer los fic que tengo que actualizar...espero tenerlos pronto.**

Y pues sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, pues a mi si me gusto hacerlo!.

Nos vemos!

**Viva el Usuk!**


End file.
